


An Introduction to Rimming

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's been trying to convince Draco to try rimming for ages. Tonight, Draco's finally given in, and Harry's determined to make him fall apart.





	An Introduction to Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration. Prompt from Ravenclawsquill.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Introduction to Rimming

~

Draco stares at Harry as if he’s lost his mind. “That’s disgusting!” 

Harry clings to Draco’s hands. They’re both naked, cross-legged, facing each other in bed. “It’s not disgusting. It feels amazing. So intimate.” 

Draco’s eyes narrow. “Someone’s done this to you? Who?” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “We decided not to talk about who we’ve been with before, remember?” 

Draco huffs. “That’s before you told me some slag’s stuck his tongue up your arse. Who was it?” 

“That’s not important. What is important is that you not miss out on something I think you’ll _love_.” Harry sighs. “Draco, just consider it, all right? I really think you’d enjoy it.” 

Draco looks down at their joined hands. “If you ever do that to me,” he says, “we’re never kissing again.” 

“No?” Harry smirks, leaning forward. He kisses Draco, slow and sweet, and when they pull apart, they’re both panting. “Remember what you first said when I said I wanted to finger you?” 

Draco squirms, colour flooding his cheeks. “Well _that_ feels good,” he said. “And we take the appropriate precautions.” 

“And we will with rimming, too,” Harry promises. “Trust me, you’ll love it.” 

Draco shakes his head. “I can’t see how I’d ever—” He bites his lip.

“What?” Harry asks. “Tell me.” 

“How I’d ever relax enough to enjoy it.” Draco tries to pull away, but Harry holds on to his hands. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks. 

Draco rolls his eyes. “What if I—?” He groans. “Look, I’m not saying it, all right? Use your imagination.” 

Harry blinks, then smiles. “Draco, I’m willing to risk whatever it is you think will happen. Now come on, what do you say?” 

“Fine.” Draco huffs. “But I’m not responsible if anything…goes wrong while you’re doing it.” 

Harry grins. “You are going to love it,” he promises. 

“Right.” Draco sounds defeated. “Let’s get this over with, then.” 

Harry blinks. “We don’t have to do it right now—”

“Yes we do, or I may never say yes again.” Pulling his hands from Harry’s, Draco shifts about until he’s on his stomach. 

Harry sighs. “Well first,” he says, “you need to relax a bit.” 

“Whatever,” Draco mutters into the pillow. “Just get on with it.” 

Humming, Harry leans over Draco, brushing his hair off his neck. He’s allowed it grow longer recently, and Harry loves playing with it. Slowly, he nuzzles Draco’s neck, kissing him, sucking on spots he knows are sensitive. 

Soon, he can feel Draco relax, his muscles unwinding, and still Harry takes his time, licking his way down Draco’s backside until he’s tonguing the top of his crack. 

Draco sighs, but doesn’t say anything as Harry presses his legs apart. He does tense up a bit when Harry’s thumbs hold his arsecheeks open, but when Harry casts Cleaning and Lubricating Charms, he seems to relax again. 

Harry loves Draco’s arse. Loves looking at it, loves patting it when they’re out in public and he’s feeling possessive, loves clutching it as they fuck, so as he bends his head, his heart is pounding with anticipation. 

At the first flick of his tongue against his hole, Draco stiffens. Ignoring him, Harry presses his nose to Draco’s skin, closes his eyes, and proceeds to thoroughly map the dimensions of that furled opening. 

Draco manages to stay quiet for a few moments, but soon enough he’s trembling, his legs moving restlessly, his hips shifting as he moans into his pillow.

Harry ignores all that, too. His world has narrowed to giving Draco pleasure, to exploring all of him he can, to making him come apart under Harry’s tongue. 

Draco’s hole is clenching, as if asking for something, and Harry, determined to give it what it needs, presses his tongue to the very centre, penetrating just inside.

It’s as if something breaks in Draco. “Fuck! Harry!” he shouts, his arse pressing up against Harry’s face. “Please—”

Harry groans. He’s hard, so hard, and all he wants to do is shift back and shove his cock as deep as it will go, but no, he also wants Draco to come from his tongue alone, so he persists, wriggling his tongue inside Draco, sealing his lips around his hole, fucking him with his mouth. 

Draco’s trembling, nonsense words falling from his lips. Harry’s pretty sure he hears fabric tearing, and then he feels the shudders. Draco’s shaking, crying out, his sphincter muscles contracting around Harry’s tongue, and a moment later, Harry feels dampness seeping onto the sheets. 

Harry pulls his tongue out, gently circling the hole a few times before shifting away. Draco looks spent, broken. 

Trembling with his own need, Harry casts the quickest Lubrication Charm of his life on his cock, positions it, and slides home. 

Draco moans weakly as Harry fucks him at a furious pace, his normal finesse gone. Chasing his pleasure quickly, it only takes a few strokes for Harry to come, pumping his seed deep inside Draco. With a groan, he collapses on top of Draco and struggles to catch his breath.

“Heavy,” Draco whinges. 

Without a word, Harry pulls out, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He’s utterly wasted, shagged out.

Draco rolls onto his back as well before finally curling into Harry’s side. Harry’s arms encircle him and they lie there for a while.

“Well?” Harry whispers into Draco’s hair. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Draco huffs softly. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” he grouses, but Harry can hear the humour in his voice. 

“Yes, I rather think I am,” he says. 

“Fine. It was…acceptable.” 

Harry laughs. “Acceptable enough that you think you’d be up for it again?” 

Draco’s thumbs are playing with Harry’s nipples. “I could probably be persuaded.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry hums. “Let’s clean up and go to sleep.” 

“Mmhm.” Draco agrees.

Once they’ve charmed the sheets clean and dry, and Draco’s Summoned a blanket to cover them, Harry’s eyes drift closed.

“Harry. One thing.” 

“Mmhm, what?” Harry mumbles. 

“You never said who introduced you to rimming.” 

Harry smiles. “Does it matter?”

He hears Draco yawn before he presses his face into Harry’s neck. “No, I suppose not.” He chuckles. “Although, just so you know, I’m definitely never kissing you ever again.” 

Harry laughs. “We’ll see about that.” 

~


End file.
